Tiburón Martillo
This character is based on a unnamed canon character Tiburón Martillo (Spanish for "Hammerhead Shark") is a revived Arrancar who has created a powerful army of strong Hollows and Arrancars. With the help of his army he has became the "King" of Hueco Mundo and a powerful enemy of the Gotei 13. Appearance Unlike many Arrancars, Tiburón Martillo has a constant Resurrección due to his vast amount of spiritual pressure. In Resurrección, Tiburón Martillo looks like a anthropomorphic hammerhead shark with no form of any of his hollow remains and a scar across his head that was given to him by Tia Harribel. Though rarely seen Tiburón Martillo unreleased state appears to be a man in his mid-thirties at peak physical condition, wearing the standard Arrancar attire and a menacing grin. Personality Like Hueco Mundo's previous King, Tiburón Martillo exhibits typical Arrancar traits; boastful arrogance, stubborn pride, and a fairly cold, serious demeanor. He is very proud of his power as shown when he threatens Tia Harribel when he first became a Arrancar. Once becoming the "King" of Hueco Mundo is often bored because his army often do things for him such as killing Hollow or Arrancars that are a against but when he doesn't let his army doing things such as that for him he easily disposes of them and quickly becomes bored again. In battle, Tiburón Martillo was once too arrogant even for the typical Arrancar but now as the King of Hueco Mundo, Tiburón Martillo is a highly perceptive and ruthless warrior in combat able to find his opponent's weakness in just a few moves and use them against them as soon as he figures them out. History Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Even before becoming an Arrancar, Tiburón Martillo demonstrated tremendous spiritual power able to stand close to Tia Harribel and Baraggan Luisenbarn at the same time without showing any signs of strain. He has also shown to create a small tornado when he used his spiritual power to fight Tia Harribel. As an Arrancar, Tiburón Martillo was able to easily overpower Tia Harribel who was a Vasto Lorde at the time. Once being revived, Tiburón Martillo trained by killing other Arrancar and eating them, this vastly increased his spiritual power. Due to be a Arrancar with a constant-release Resurrección, Tiburón Martillo possesses a vast amount of spiritual energy that isn't shown unless he needs to access it to increase his power. He has shown to be able to demolish his surrounding by release his spiritual energy in the form of a shockwave. His spiritual energy is a light blue. :*'Javelin Generation': Tiburón Martillo can create a javelin-like weapon using his spiritual power, which he can use as a projectile or as a physical weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly-destructive explosion on impact, his is shown when he threw one at a powerful Cero which created by a Arrancar who wished to overthrow Tiburón and it overpowered the Cero with a explosion. While he can use these spears in rapid succession, he has difficulty controlling their trajectory. Because they are made of his spiritual energy, they are colored a light blue just like his spiritual energy. Bala: Tiburón Martillo has shown to be able to use the Arrancar-exlusive technique known as Bala (虚弾 (バラ), bara; Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"). This technique hardens Tiburón Martillo's Reiatsu and releases it as a swift blast of spiritual energy. While this technique is not nearly as powerful as his Cero, its speed is 20 times faster and allows for it to be fired in quick repetition. He can change the power of his Bala to equal a strength of a powerful punch or a blast able to create a deep crater. Tiburón Martillo's Bala is colored light blue like his spiritual energy and once a Bala is released it leaves a ring of light blue static-like energy around his wrist. Cero: Like most Arrancar and Hollows, Tiburón Martillo is able to use Cero, a blast of a concentrated spiritual energy able to kill low-level spiritual beings without any signs of struggle. Tiburón Martillo has shown to charge and fire his Cero relatively fast and is light blue colored instead of the average red but he did fire a a red a Cero before be revived. The force of his Cero is powerful enough to upturn the desert plain of Hueco Mundo and put large hole in Tia Harribel's hideout during her time as a Vasto Lorde. Though he commonly fires it from the palm of his hands, Tiburón Martillo can fire from other parts of his body such as his index finger and his mouth. Enhanced Hierro: Like most Arrancar, Tiburón Martillo possesses the ability known as Hierro, a technique that condenses Tiburón Martillo;s spiritual energy, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō easily. Before his revival, Tiburón Martillo's Hierro was strong enough to handle a full on attack by a angered Tia Harribel without any injuries. Once being revived and gaining a major boost in spiritual energy, Tiburón Martillo's Hierro is strong enough to withstand a blast from one Ryūnosuke Nakamura's Shikai attacks and only have minor injuries. Due to having a enhanced Hierro, Tiburón Martillo doesn't possess the instant-regeneration ability, not even in his Resurrección. Sonído Expert: Tiburón Martillo has incredible speed in battle, shown when he used it to outmaneuver Tia Harribel to the point where she was forced to go defensive. He was also able to dispose of several Adjuchas level hollows in a matter of seconds by only using Sonído and hand-to-hand combat. He also shown to outmaneuver both Miko Matsumoto and Ryūnosuke Nakamura with great ease but he did struggle in putting them in defensive. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Enhanced Strength Zanpakutō Último Poseidón (Spanish for "Ultimate Poseidon"): Though rarely seen, Tiburón Martillo's Zanpakutō sealed state takes the appearance of a standard katana with a crown shaped guard with a royal blue hilt wrapping. The blade takes the appearance of a heavily-curved chinese scimitar. *'Resurrección': By saying the release command, "Rule over the seas" (海を支配, Umi o Shihai). Tiburón Martillo will transform into a anthropomorphic hammerhead shark with no form of any of his hollow remains. His Zanpakutō transforms into a into a cross between a trident and a ji (a Chinese halberd) with a crystalline appearance. Like the ji, it bears a horsehair tassel, although it is blue instead of the traditional red; similarly the two side blades are straight with concave edges as opposed to the usual crescent blade. Unlike many Arrancars, Tiburón Martillo's Resurrección is constantly released and is only resealed when Tiburón Martillo is out of spiritual energy. Category:King Cartman